


Don't Touch a Man's Cookin'

by LeviSqueaks



Series: The Denny Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Schmoop Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: The Denny Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657327
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Don't Touch a Man's Cookin'

The first time that Benny cooked for Dean was on a lazy, rainy afternoon in Dean’s small apartment. Benny griped the entire time when he realized Dean had little to nothing to actually cook with, and that “Mrs. Dash '' was the most sophisticated spice in his cabinet. Benny had given Dean a long, pained look, muttered “I swear, Chere… There ain’t no helpin’ you in this kitchen,” and stomped off in his boots to go to the store and buy what he needed. 

The beignets were light and fluffy. Almost too hot from the fryer, Dean hissed when he reached for one and yelped when Benny came out of nowhere with a spatula to smack his hand away from them. “Now Brother, you should know better than to grab a man’s cookin’ when he ain’t yet put it in front of you,” Benny scolded. 

The Vampire’s eyes were twinkling though, and a moment later they were presented to Dean with a mound of powdered sugar and a drizzle of honey on top. 

As Dean stared into Benny’s eyes and took the first moan-inducing bite, he was pretty sure he’d do anything to have the man cook for him again.


End file.
